He Said We
by The-Quiet-One.1696
Summary: A collection of Outlaw Queen one shots and musings. The ratings vary.
1. He Said We

"Here, Friar Tuck can take Roland. Thank you for watching him for me." Robin grabbed the sleeping little boy from Regina's arms, kissing him on the head he handed him off to Tuck. "Would you like to?"

"I really can't...I have things I need to get done. Later?" Regina rubbed her hands together, hoping that maybe later they could talk.

Robin nodded, "Later." he agreed.

"And you're welcome." Regina grinned as she turned and walked out of the woods.

* * *

"Roland likes you." Robin smiled -a slow lazy smile- as he sat next to Regina in the woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke. His hands played idly with a leaf, twirling it between his fingers and pulling little pieces off of it.

"Does he?" Her voice carried so many emotions; excitement, disbelief, hope...and even a little fear. She pushed her hair behind her ear and played with one of her earrings before speaking again. "He's a very special little boy." She murmured turning to Robin with a grin, he flicked the leaf with his middle finger and thumb and it drifted on the slight breeze.

"He told me you got him ice-cream...four scoops of it." Robin's tone was reprimanding but the smile in his eyes betrayed the fact that he was teasing. Regina chuckled, her laugh was pleasant; unfamiliar yet comforting. A sound Robin realized, he would love to get used to.

"Did you know he loves chocolate?" Regina teased, her eyes lighting up and her lips curling into a full smile.

"I kind of knew that, yes." Robin laughed, "He ate so much one time, the poor lad was sick for 2 days."

"I can imagine, the way he ate that ice cream...my stomach hurt just watching him. Henry-" Regina stopped, even without her heart the pain of Henry not remembering her hit her with full force. Robin looked at her with concern, his hand reached out and he touched her gently on the shoulder. Regina took a shuddering breath, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I understand, Regina, I can't even imagine what I would do if Roland didn't remember me...or the memories we have." Robin's hand lingered on her shoulder, she welcomed the warmth and the strength that came from it.

"It's hard to think he saw me as a villain for so long." She touched a tired hand to her eyes, "And just as I was getting him back; getting his love and trust back. I had to send him away, make him forget me...to give him his best chance." Regina felt tears building in her eyes and a tightness growing in her chest. A sob escaped her lips, even as she tried to keep it in.

And Robin was there, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and covering her in warmth. He smelled like forest. "We'll beat the Witch, we'll get your heart back...and I promise, we'll get Henry his memories back somehow too."

Regina felt a small smile creep to her face despite the sadness that overwhelmed her. He said "we".


	2. Apple Pie?

Regina pulled away from Robin, her breath hung in the air and came in short gasps. All she could was cling to his jacket like a life line. Had that actually just happened? Robin had kissed her back, Regina's blood was pounding through her veins.

"Wow." Robin's voice was low and full emotion. Regina looked up at him, a smile starting on her face. His hand was still entangled in her hair and his thumb gently worked its way across her cheek. "That was...wow. Why'd you wait so long?"

Regina chuckled and pulled him back to her, "I really have no idea." She kissed him again, with all the passion that had been building up in her; she put her sadness, her fear and her determination into it. Robin pulled her closer, one hand at the small of her back and the other tangled in the hair at the base of her neck. Their bodies were so close together, now that Regina doubted any air could pass between them.

Robin groaned in to her lips, and Regina pushed him away again. "Why did you?" Robin's voice was thick and his gaze lingered on her mouth.

"Your place or mine?" Regina asked, "Mine." She decided right away, kissing him firmly on the mouth before taking his hand and leading him there.

* * *

Regina's fingers listlessly traced patterns on Robin's bare back. He slept on his stomach, his face inches from hers as she propped her head up with her hand. She had so many butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It'd been a long time since she'd been with anybody and it was nice. Not just "being" with the person, but having them there beside you. Knowing that you weren't alone in the big blackness of the night.

Regina sighed, despite all the terrible things in her life right now. She felt perfectly safe. She missed Henry more than she could even begin to explain and her sister having her heart made her more than a little bit uneasy. But at least right now, in this moment she wasn't alone with it all.

"Something wrong?" Her hand stopped suddenly in its aimless, repetitive motion. Regina looked down at Robin, he was staring up at her intently, his blue eyes reflecting the moon that shone in through the window. Regina smiled and kissed him on the mouth, his hand coming up to caress the side of her face.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Eventually." She leaned into Robin's hand, he smiled at her and hoisted himself up to kiss her again.

"You can talk to me you know." He said as he hovered an inch from her face. Regina reached up to squeeze the hand that was gently stroking her face.

"I know." She whispered, she grabbed Robin's hand a pressed a kiss into his palm. "I know." They sat like that for a while, Regina's head back on Robin's chest his hand playing idly in her hair. Thinking about what they had done and not regretting a moment of it. Then Regina sat up, turning to look at her companion she smiled. "I'm hungry."

She climbed out of the bed and grabbed her robe, trying to keep from smiling as Robin's arms went around her waist, he kissed her neck. "I'm actually pretty hungry too."

Regina turned into his arms. "Apple pie?" Robin raised his eyebrows at her, Regina rolled her eyes. "It's not poisoned," she muttered, giving Robin a shove.

"Just making sure!" He retorted kissing Regina on the tip of her nose.

"You're not getting out of this that easily." Regina smirked as she turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin murmured as he watched her sashay out of the room. "I really wouldn't dream of it." Then he shook his head and followed after her, this was going to be an interesting ride.


	3. Isn't This Better?

"Okay, now you pull this back." Robin guided Regina's hands as he attempted to help her load the crossbow.

"This is ridiculous, I would never have to defend myself with this...I do have magic you know." Regina muttered. She gave another pull, grunting in frustration when it wouldn't budge. She threw her hands in the air; in a whirl of purple smoke the crossbow bolt disappeared from its place and flew into the green apple that Robin had set up on a stump. "See?" She smirked and turned to look over her shoulder at her companion.

Robin shook his head and set the bow down, "Very impressive I'll grant you." He said as he walked over to the apple. Picking it up he yanked the arrow from it, "But learning how to use a crossbow doesn't necessarily have to do with you defending yourself." He turned and chucked the apple as far as he could.

"Then why exactly are we out here?" Regina asked her hands flying in the air before landing solidly on her hips. "I should be thinking of ways to defeat that wicked bitch."

Robin looked sheepish and lowered his head to look at the arrow in his hands, finding a sudden interest in flicking the apple pieces from the black surface. Regina's eyes widened and she walked over to him. "Why are we here? Did...did you want to spend time with me?"

"Is that so hard to imagine?" Robin asked looking into her eyes, his blue eyes peered into her as though he was searching for something.

Regina shrugged, "I'm not exactly anyone's favorite person to be around. Something about cursing everyone and ruining their happy endings...that apparently puts a damper on your popularity." She scoffed, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"No, really?" Robin teased, his eyes crinkled at the corners and he laughed; a deep merry laugh. Regina chuckled with him. The ball of tension she'd been carrying around like lead in the pit of her stomach for the past few weeks disappeared; leaving her feeling unburdened and free.

"Shocking isn't it?" Regina grinned, giving a slight laugh as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Taking in the patterns their shoes made in the soft earth and the bright leaves that littered the ground.

"It is actually." Robin's voice was soft now, the teasing sound was completely gone from his voice and a sincere timbre was now in its place. Regina looked up, the smile slowly slipping from her bright red lips. Robin stared at her again, his eyes were almost unnerving. They held a gleam in them that Regina hadn't seen in a long time, kindness...respect. "You put these walls up Regina...you don't let people see who you really are. A strong, smart, caring...beautiful person, both inside and out." Regina looked away, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"You feel things so deeply...they touch more than just your heart Regina, they touch your soul." Robin's words were urgent, as though his life depended on telling her these things. She felt a warm hand on her upper arm. "If you let them see the real you...opened up far enough for them to see. You wouldn't be so alone."

"That's easy for you to say." Regina managed to get the words out despite the lump in her throat, she sniffled a little. Brushing one long finger under eyes, wiping away the tears that got away.

"You opened up to me." Robin's words came so softly that Regina almost didn't hear them.

"It's different." She said quickly, pulling her arm from his grasp and walking a few paces away.

"How, how is it different?" He wouldn't relent, he followed her. His warmth penetrating the cold that had settled over her like a heavy blanket. "Why won't you open up? Let people see who you are?"

"Because I'm afraid!" The words were out, the words she'd been carrying for years. Deep down in that one part of her heart where she hid her deepest fears...her secrets. "Because I can't take any more rejection! Any more heartbreak...any more pain." She whipped around, her hands out in front of her. "My mother! Daniel! My people! H-Henry." Her voice broke, she raked her fingers through her hair; trying to get a hold of her rampant emotions -her heart was gone, why was this happening? Gut wrenching sobs took over her, she put her hands over her mouth trying to deafen them. But it didn't work.

"Regina, hey. Shhh." Robin stood in front of her, he put his hands on either side of her face. "Hey, look at me. Look at me." Regina raised her blurry eyes to his. He ran is thumb over her cheek, catching tears as they fell. He gave her a slight smile, "It's okay to be afraid...but you can't use power to mask your fear...it won't help."

Regina took a few more deep breaths, "Then what do you suggest?" She started to calm down now. And surprisingly enough it was as though a weight that she didn't even know she'd been carrying had been lifted from her heart. She even managed a small smile.

"Face your fears, don't be afraid to let people see you for who you are; to feel things." Robin lowered his hands to her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"Is that so?" She smirked now, tilting her head slightly and putting her hands to her hips. She watched confusion cloud his expression. What was she up to?

He nodded cautiously, "Yes..."

"Just making sure." She smiled fully then and Robin suddenly felt a little nervous. Then she reached up grabbed his coat collar and pulled his face to hers. "I'll take your advice." Robin chuckled before Regina touched her lips to his; he cupped a hand to her face and tangled the other in her hair.

Pulling back slightly he murmured, "Isn't this better?"


	4. Higher Daddy!

"Higher Daddy!" Roland's voice pierced the air, followed by peals of laughter. Regina sat on a bench watching quietly as Robin pushed his son on the swing set. He was such a good father and a kind person. Regina thought back on their kiss. How he had pulled her back to him and kissed her. She put a hand to her mouth, she could still feel her lips tingling from the exchange. Did it effect him the same way? Was it just her?

"Regina!" Robin's voice startled her and she jumped. Looking up, Robin stood over her, Roland standing beside him, holding his father's hand. He smiled up at her and Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello." She stood up and adjusted her jacket and gloves. Robin grinned at her, Regina tried to calm the butterflies flitting about in her stomach, no such luck. "I saw you swinging Roland," Regina said kneeling so she was at eye level with the boy.

"I was," Roland nodded happily and giggled, "It was fun, I almost touched the clouds."

Regina could hear Robin's low chuckle and she beamed at the boy, "Is that so?" Roland nodded, "Maybe next time you will." His eyes grew wide and he jumped up and down. Regina ruffled his hair as she stood back up. "Well, I should get going...lots of Mayor things to do. It was nice seeing you." She turned then and started walking away.

"Regina!" Robin's voice pulled her around. He held Roland in his arms now, the boy squealed as his father tickled him. "Roland has a question for you! Don't you lad?" Robin walked towards her quickly.

"Y-yes!" The boy giggled, "Will you come with us for ice cream?" As soon as the last word was out Robin stopped tickling him, now both boys looked at her expectantly.

Regina looked from the small boy to the big one. She smirked, "It would be my pleasure."

"Yay!" Roland yelled, he threw his hands in the air. "CHOCOLATE!"

Regina and Robin chuckled as they made their way to Granny's, the ducks swam in the pond and everything was perfect. Just perfect.


	5. Are You Okay?

"You can bring him in and set him on the bed." Regina whispered pushing open the door to Henry's old room, everything just as he had left it a year ago. Regina grimaced and pushed the memories to the back of her mind, walking over to the bed and turning down the covers.

Robin walked in carrying the sleeping boy, his dark brown hair was sticking up in various places and tickling Robin's chin. "Thank you, Regina for letting him come here. We need to search the woods and see if we can find where Zelena is hiding the Dark one now. I can't leave him alone at the camp and I can't bring him with me, but I know he'll be safe with you." Robin gently laid Roland down in the bed. He stirred slightly before, wrapping his arms more tightly around his stuffed monkey.

Regina looked down at the sleeping boy before, looking back up at Robin. "Of course, I won't let anything harm him." She tilted her head and looked at the toy, the grey and white stuffed animal looked vaguely familiar.

Robin followed her gaze, "That was with us when we ended up back here. The boy doesn't sleep without it." He grinned before he leaned over and kissed Roland on the forehead, "Be safe," he whispered. He straightened and adjust his footing. "I really should be going. I'll come back when we're done?"

Regina nodded and came around to stand beside Robin, "He'll be okay, I promise. You be careful too." She put a hand on Robin's shoulder and smiled.

Laying a large hand over her small one Robin gave her a slight grin. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

"Daddy!" A child's scream pierced the air. Regina jolted awake and sat straight up, her heart pounding in her chest ; Roland. Running to the room, she threw open the door; prepared to fight whoever was there a ball of fire concentrated in the palm of her hand.

Roland sat tangled in the blankets his monkey clutched to his heart and tears streaming down his face. The room was empty and the only light was coming from the fire in the palm of Regina's hand. She lowered her arm and flipped on the light.

"Where's my daddy?" Roland's voice was quiet and shaky.

"He's not here right now." Regina walked into the room more, her silk nightgown swishing around her legs as she pulled her robe closer around her cold body.

"Where is he?" Roland's eyes were wide and he was holding the monkey so tight now if it were alive he'd have strangled it. One big crocodile tear sat on his cheek glistening like a diamond.

"He went to go find some bad people," Regina knelt on the ground beside the bed. "He left you with me, so you'd be safe. Are you okay?" Regina reached out her hand and brushed away the tear with her thumb.

"I had a bad dream." Roland murmured, "Daddy tells me a story when I have bad dreams." He rubbed his big brown eyes with the back of his hand, his oversized nightshirt practically swallowing him. Regina couldn't help but smile and remember when Henry was this small. They would always read a bedtime story and she'd cuddle with him until he fell asleep.

"Well, how about we get some hot chocolate and read a story, would you like that?" Regina asked, standing up and holding out her arms to the small boy. He looked up at her, tilted his head and studied her before giving her a heartwarming smile. He nodded and Regina bent to pick him up.

"Lots of chocolate?" He asked, the tears almost gone from his eyes.

Regina smiled and nodded, "Lots of chocolate." she agreed.

* * *

Regina held Roland in her arms, his head back against her chest and a blanket over both of them. She held the large book of fairytales on her lap and opened it up. The first page she came to had picture of the moon on it, a page nearly black except for one clear shining spot -just like her heart.- "The Moon," she cleared her voice and smiled as Roland wiggled further back into her chest and snuggled his monkey closer.

"In days gone by there was a land where the nights were always dark, and the sky spread over it like a black cloth, for there the moon never rose, and no star shone in the gloom." Regina started reading before she was interrupted.

"That's sad...I like the stars." Roland said turning to look up at her with his bright eyes.

Regina smiled, "Me too." She leaned closer to his head and to the book and looked over his shoulder at the words.

"Daddy and I like to look at the stars at night." Roland kept talking and Regina found herself falling in love with the little boy, he was so sweet and innocent. His smile could light up a whole room and he was smart. Suddenly after 5 minutes of his childlike musings he grew somber.

"Roland, what's wrong?" Regina asked as she turned Roland in her lap so he could face her. Roland's eyes looked wide and full of fear. "Is it about your dream?" He nodded. "You know my father told me that if you talked about your dreams they weren't quite as scary."

Roland took a deep breath, "It was about the arrow. The arrow the scary man pointed at me yesterday." Regina felt her emotions spike, how could someone even dream of hurting this precious child? "Daddy made me feel better though...but he had to give away something very important."

"What was that?" Regina asked -knowing it was her heart-.

"A lady's heart." Roland said it so matter straightforwardly Regina was taken aback.

"He did it to save you though," Regina murmured, more to herself than to the boy.

"I know," Roland turned to look at her. "Do you think she'll get it back, like the way the land got a new moon?"

Regina smiled and kissed Roland on the head, "I'm sure she will," She whispered, "I'm sure she will."

* * *

Robin crept into the house, everything was quiet. He crept upstairs but Roland wasn't in the bed, he found himself panicking despite himself. Where were they?

He searched each room upstairs before he finally wandered into the living room as the last resort. There in a rocking chair sat Regina, Roland sleeping soundly on her lap his little head on her shoulder. Both curled up under a blanket and a book was about to fall off the edge of the chair. Robin couldn't help but notice how natural it was to see Regina with his son.

He smiled and made his way over to them, careful not to make any sound. Leaning over he kissed his son on the forehead before looking at Regina. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. He thought about their kiss...about her stolen heart. He stopped himself, he would get it back. They were going to make it through this. He would make sure of it, leaning over he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I swear I'll get it back." He whispered before going and sitting on the couch. He'd watch over them until they awoke, his family.


	6. Can I Make You Happier?

"So, a whole year, huh?" Henry said as he sat across the table from Regina. She just couldn't get over how much he had grown, his face was leaner and his voice was changing; he was growing up.

"Yeah," Regina looked at the coffee cup between her hands and then raised her gaze back to Henry. He tilted his head and looked at her, a full cup of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon was clutched between his hands.

"I know it's weird for me to say this, especially when I couldn't even remember everything that happened up until yesterday. But I missed you," He pressed his lips together and took a sip of hot chocolate, some of the whipped cream smearing on his nose. Regina chuckled and reached across to wipe the sugary stuff off of Henry's nose.

"Well, I definitely missed you. A lot." She moved her hand to touch his cheek and then pulled away. "So, New York...what's it like?"

"Busy," Henry laughed, "I have some really good friends, you'd like them."

"Any special girl friends?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows and taking a long drink of coffee.

"What?! No. Eww, Mom!" Henry complained covering his face with both hands.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask those questions? I am your mother Henry," Regina teased. Henry still had his face buried in his hands muttering things like "I can't believe she just asked that,", "Really Mom, could you make it any more awkward?" and other things along those lines.

"Make what awkward?" Regina looked up, Robin. Her eyes went wide with surprise before she glared at him. "I let myself in," Robin shrugged.

"Clearly," Regina muttered, just then she noticed the small face peeking out from behind Robin's legs. "Hi there," she said getting off her chair and walking over to Robin and kneeling to look into the boys eyes. Robin walked away and went to greet Henry, leaving Regina alone with the small boy. His stocking cap made his face seem so much smaller and his baggy coat did the same for his body.

"Thank you for the monkey," Roland said suddenly, his face smiling. Regina looked at him confused for a minute before she remembered. She smiled broadly and gave the boy a quick hug, his little arms going around her neck. Henry was this small once.

"You are very welcome," Then she picked Roland up and went to join Henry and Robin where they were engrossed in a conversation about weapons or something.

"Roland and I just stopped by to see if you would want to go to the park...and then for ice-cream," Roland bounced happily in Regina's arms at the word "ice-cream" and murmured, "Chocolate" over and over to himself.

"What do you think Henry?" Regina asked looking at her son, he smiled at nodded. "We'd love to," then she set Roland down on the ground. Robin grabbed the lad's hand and Henry stood up to stand beside his mother. "Henry, this is Robin's son, Roland."

Henry knelt down and smiled at him, "Hey." Roland buried his face in his father knee before a weak, "hello" could be heard, muffled by the fabric of Robin's jeans. "Do you like to swing?" Henry asked -still kneeling-, Roland pulled his face out of Robin's pant leg and nodded. Henry motioned to the door, "You wanna go?" Roland smiled freely then and held out his hands to Henry.

Henry grinned and picked him up before looking at Regina and Robin, "You mind if we go on ahead, I'm sure you two have got...things...you want to "talk" about." Henry smirked at Regina, before turning to look at Robin.

"I don't mind, do you?" Regina looked up at Robin, he shook his head.

"No, I don't mind, we'll be right behind you anyways." Robin tousled his son's hair before clapping Henry on the back.

"Alright, then! Off we go to the swings!" Henry shouted as he head to the door.

"And then chocolate!" Roland cried, throwing his arms out -nearly smacking Henry in the face- Regina grinned as Henry chuckled, then the door closed behind them.

Robin crossed the room and held Regina's face in his hands. "So, how do you feel?"

"Well, you know, I'll feel more when I actually get my heart back." Robin raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a look only Robin could give. "But," Regina continued, "I'm happy," Regina closed her eyes and smiled. She was truly happy.

"Any way I could make you happier?" Robin grinned, leaning closer to her. Regina felt her blood grow warm.

"I can think of a few ways." She pulled Robin to her by his coat collar and kissed him. Her hand creeping up his chest and-

"EW!" A collective cry pulled her and Robin a part, Henry stood holding Roland in the doorway. One of the little boys hands over his eyes and the other trying to cover Henry's. "Mom! Really?"

"Daddy, yuck!" Roland's voice whined.

Regina and Robin looked at one another and shrugged, "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Can we just...go get some ice-cream now? Please?" Henry said pulling Roland hands away from his eyes.

"Chocolate." Roland agreed, Regina and Robin walked over to the two boys and Robin tousled Roland's hair as Regina kissed Henry on the forehead.

"Of course, let's go." Then she grabbed Robin's hand and followed Henry and Roland out the door. Right now life couldn't get any too much better, but she knew that it could get worse. Much worse, she smiled up at Robin and the smile stayed on her face as her gaze followed her son. But she wasn't going to worry about that right now, because she had everything that she needed in her life. And now that she had it, nothing, absolutely nothing was going to take it away from her.


	7. A Second Chance

Regina lay there staring out the window. Moonlight was pouring in, bathing the room in a pale hazy light. Strong arms were around her waist and her fingers were interlaced with his. Regina couldn't sleep. Her heart was back in her chest and the feelings coursing through her...well, they were almost too much to bear. If there were any way to describe it, it would be this; it felt as though pure, solid emotion was just coursing through her veins. Her body felt heavy with it, but at the same time she felt like a feather on the wind. She was an oxymoron, a walking contradiction.

The soft caress of fingers on her collarbone pulled her from her musings. She didn't move, she just lay there. Robin's fingers traced patterns on the sensitive skin of her neck and his breath was warm on her shoulder. "Are you still awake?" His voice was a gentle whisper, she squeezed his hand in response. She didn't want to speak. She was afraid if she opened her mouth...if she even breathed to heavily the moment would be gone and she would wake up in the large bed alone. Like she had so many nights before.

She rolled over to face him, the hand that had been tracing aimlessly over her skin coming to settle on her waist. She still said nothing, Robin tilted his head to look at her. His face almost grey in the pale light, then his eyes seemed to sparkle; he understood. He squeezed the hand that still grasped hers, he smiled at her and leaned to kiss her on her nose.

"This is real Regina," He murmured, "This is your second chance." He pulled away and looked at her intently. "You're a hero. You saved all of us."

"I couldn't have done it without help." Her voice was as soft as she could make it.

"That's not something I would have heard back in the Enchanted Forest." Robin chuckled.

Regina shrugged, "I've come a long way since then...vengeance isn't the answer...at least, not always." She watched Robin duck his head as he smiled.

"What is then?" He asked as he lifted his head back up to look at her. Their hands were still intertwined behind her back and his thumb softly rubbed back and forth over it.

"Love." She answered right away. The love she felt for Henry, the growing love she felt for Robin and his son. It filled her, every part of her; illuminating the darkness and changing it into something better.

"Careful, you might lose that Evil Queen image you've got going for yourself." Robin teased.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "You really think I'd lose it that quickly? I'm not that soft yet."

"Well, I don't know about that." Robin muttered leaning in to kiss her.

"Daddy?" Regina opened her eyes, big brown eyes reflecting the moonlight stared at her. Most of Roland was hidden by Robin's torso, he turned around to look at his son. Almost immediately he scooped the boy up in his arms and kissed away the tears that glittered on his cheeks.

"Nightmare?" He asked as he settled the boy between his arms. Roland nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he clutched his monkey close with the other. Regina pulled herself up, her silk nightgown not really the material needed to keep her warm.

"Would you like to read a story?" Regina asked, reaching up to brush thick brown -almost black- hair out of the boys eyes. Regina could feel Robin's eyes boring into her, but she stayed focused on the boy. He nodded.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked. Regina smiled and looked at Robin who merely rolled his eyes.

She nodded, "I'll go make us some and you two can find the story book and a good story." Roland's happy grin made Regina's heart flutter. She squeezed Robin's hand before crawling out of bed and tiptoeing down to the kitchen. She prepared the hot chocolate and listened to the laughter coming down the stairs. She heard Robin's voice and then peals of childish giggles. Then it was quiet, but not for long.

"Are you coming or not?!" Robin's voice called.

"One minute!" Regina carefully made her way up the stairs, three mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate -and cinnamon- on top. As she carefully nudged open the door the scene that greeted her nearly melted her.

Robin and Roland sat snuggled under the covers, a big book of fairytales open between them. Robin leaned low, looking over his sons head and reading titles to him. Roland pointed at the brightly colored pictures and then he turned to look at Regina. "Come on!" He smiled, he pushed the covers back so Regina could crawl in next to him. He apparently wasn't satisfied having her on the edge so he pulled her closer to him. When he finished her shoulders touched Robins and Roland was happily nestled between them.

Regina handed out the cups of hot chocolate. And Roland smiled up at her with a smudge of whipped cream on his nose looking back and forth between the two of them, he announced. "Daddy, you read the boys and-" he tilted his head and studied her for brief moment before continuing, "and Momma can read the girls."

Regina looked wide-eyed at Robin, afraid he would correct the boy. But he smiled broadly at her for a few minutes before saying simply, "That sounds like a great idea Roland, let's start." Roland snuggled back into the two of them, sipping his hot chocolate and cuddling his monkey. Regina and Roland read through the stories enacting the character as Roland giggled happily.

This was their second chance, a second chance at happiness, family...and love.


	8. Forget About Me Pt 1

Robin's dreams weren't dreams anymore, they were nightmares that attacked him and tormented him until he finally awoke in a cold sweat. Night had once been a time where he could clear his head and manage his heart. Now, they were endless nothings that stretched on until he thought he would go crazy with the thoughts in his head. This was wrong, everything felt wrong.

He was a man trapped. Trapped between the duty he had to his wife and the feelings he had for Regina. The love he felt for Marian had been different, he didn't know how, it just had. The love he'd felt for Marian had been innocent, she'd made him a better man; someone who stood up for what he believed and fought for what he loved. The man he was today. Yet, this love for Regina was a redeeming kind of love, a love he had fought for. He had had to tear down his walls -and hers- to look at her for who she was underneath. A woman desperately searching for acceptance, redemption and her happy ending.

This love for her consumed him, it was a warm dull ache, that sent pangs to his heart when he saw her eyes deaden at the sight or mention of Marian. A love that swelled up in him when he saw the slight hint of a smile or heard her voice brimming with emotion. He wanted her happy, she didn't deserve this. She'd done wrong in the past, yes; so had they all at one point. But this...they were each other's second chance.

"Forget about me. Remember her." It was a plea that struck him with guilt, because he didn't want to forget...he couldn't. Maybe it was selfish of him, no, he knew selfish of him. She had made him happy and taught him that love was looking past old wounds and different ideals; there was common ground. With Marian it had never felt like that, there had never been compromises or a middle ground, it had all been...flat. It had been a wild ride with Regina, so many ups and downs he'd forgotten which were which sometimes. But those little arguments had brought them closer, given them something to bond over, he and Marian had never really had that.

But, he wasn't being fair to either of them, Regina was trying to move on, trying to accept the fact that she couldn't be with him. And Marian's life was depending on true love's kiss. He knew what he should do, but the "right" thing seemed so fuzzy now; duty had never been so hard before.

The night was lost to him, he untangled himself from his sheets and kissed Roland on the head. Maybe a walk would do him some good, anything to keep him from the overwhelming labyrinth that was his mind.

* * *

He threw the dart hard, he missed. He sighed heavily and picked up what was left of his 4th whiskey since he'd been at Granny's, his mind was clearly not on the game. Regina's words from his short visit echoed in his skull. "Forget about me," they pulsed through him, the ache growing, swelling within his chest.

_Forget about me, forget about me, forget about me._

He hurled another dart. A miss. He heard the bell above the door chime, something flashed in the corner of his eye. A familiar profile reflected in the window, Will Scarlet. He watched as unease filtered through Will's eyes, he quickly turned to leave and Robin turned too. He lobbed the third dart, he watched as the little projectile logged itself in the door frame near Will's ear.

Will turned to face him, Robin felt more angry at himself than he did at Will. "I can explain." Will said. Robin didn't need an explanation from him, what he need was someone to explain to him the tangled mess that was his heart. How to unravel the confusion that had befallen his normally clear path.

"No need." He muttered, his voice betraying the weariness that plagued him. "Another for me, and one for Mr. Will Scarlet."

He left his empty glass and made his way up to the counter, Will followed and sat down beside him. He seemed to regard Robin with a sense of understanding, but he said nothing and Robin was grateful.

"I really do want to make amends, you know." Will started, looking at Robin and holding his glass lightly in his hands. "For what I did to you and the Merry Men of Sherwood Forest."

"You nearly got us all killed." Robin ground out, the ache in his chest squeezing at his heart more painfully every second.

_Forget about me, forget about me, forget me._

"Nearly. Now surely that's worth something." Will exclaimed twisting in his chair to look more closely at Robin.

"Because of a woman. And where is she now?" Robin's voice was bitter, it was only after the pause and the pain that flickered on Will's face as he turned away from Robin that he understood; his eyes softened briefly. "I'm Sorry."

"I chose my path." Will's voice was full of resignation. "Sometimes even when you win you lose." He muttered, it seemed to come from him quickly, but with a hint of painful acknowledgement. As though he had accepted it, but he wasn't quite ready to move on. He knew what that was like, all too well, Robin kept his face turned away. He was in pain, the tightness in his chest was making it hard to breathe.

_Forget about me_.

"I ever tell you about how I met Marian?" He asked, more to remind himself about who he was than to share the story.

"Only about 3 dozen times." Will muttered drily.

Robin continued blindly, "I stole her father's horse."

"3 dozen and 1."

He shook his head taking another drink and thinking back. "I was just a two-bit thief in those days, didn't even need it. Already had two horses back at the camp."

"That night you woke to an arrow pointed at your head." Will said, continuing the story with the sarcasm of one who had heard it more times than he cared to.

He thought about her, how she had come to him; fearful but determined. "My family, she said, were poor farmers and what little that they had was held together by that prized steed. I didn't say a word as she rode off that night. But the next day I returned to her cottage-"

"With two of your own horses as a gift to her family." Will interrupted, "And from that day forward you never stole for yourself again, from that day forward you only stole from the rich and gave to the poor." He said the words flippantly, but they struck a chord in Robin, he owed who he was today to Marian. He flinched as though he was in pain, why was it so hard to remember that?

"She made me the man that I am today Will, I **need** to remember that." He said the words like a pact meant just for himself. He needed to remember what she had given him.

_Forget about me._

Will's eyes spoke volumes, he understood. Somehow he saw the straws that Robin was grasping for, the brokenness in his eyes. "It wasn't easy for her, you know, living like an outlaw. I asked her once how she gave up everything to be with you. Do you know what she told me?"

Robin's face was awash with pain, he didn't want to hear...but he knew he needed it."What?" he breathed.

"She said there's good in him, Will. And when you see the good in someone you don't give up on them. _Especially_ if they don't see it themselves." Robin's heart constricted even tighter -if that was possible-.

_Forget about me._

He knew for sure then that what Regina was asking was impossible. He saw the good in her, he saw it so clearly. But she didn't, she didn't see how good and how kind she was. He wanted to show her, the ache was burning in him, he felt boiling hot emotion welling up in him. Will continued, "And if you're ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it. _Everyday._"

"You still believe that, after everything you did for love." Robin was desperate, this emotion was building up in him, this was his last redeeming chance; he was on the precipice of giving in. "Was it worth it?"

"Mate, if you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for." Will spoke to him as if he were child who simply didn't understand. "It's _always_ worth it."

And Robin fell, he knew what it was that he desperately wanted to do. He wasn't hiding trying to hide it. Regina's words still echoed in his head, but with each repetition his response changed from "can't" to "won't". He refused to forget about her, he saw the good in her...she needed someone to show her that good. Because it was there...and he felt it every time he touched her, every time she looked at him. He saw the good. Their love was true...and he was going to fight.

The ache in his chest hadn't lessened but, now he would be using it for something different, instead of his torment it would be his vigor. He would use the pain, there was another solution to this. Because true love would make it. He downed the rest of his drink and clapped Will on the back, "I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Does that mean I have to pay for me own drink?!" Will's voice followed him as he headed towards the door. "Bloody hell."

His feet hit the sidewalk and instantly knew where they were going. Towards the woods, towards the crypt, towards her.

_Forget about me._

_I won't._


	9. Forget About Me Pt 2

His heartbeat seemed awfully loud in the small stone building, his breath coming too quickly, but his heart felt lighter than it had in days; he wouldn't stop now. His feet were heavy on the steps, he wouldn't try to conceal his coming.

He hit the stone floor and caught sight of her, sitting on a low bench beneath her mirror. Candles were lit all around her and bathed her in a soft glow, her head was bent. She was examining a book that rested lightly in her lap, dressed in red -she looked good in red-. He was acutely aware of everything around him, his senses on fire.

"Why am I getting the sense of déjà vu?" She closed her book slowly, but she didn't look at him. He couldn't wait, he had to say it now or not at all, and he had come so far.

"Regina, I have lived by a code my entire life" She looked at him now, her eyes boring a hole in his head, he kept talking. "Steal from the rich and give to the poor; be truthful, righteous and good. I have tried to live by that code _everyday_ of my life."

Her beautiful, tired face wore a look of confusion, "Then why are you here?" Enough of this, he took a breath and said what he had longed to say.

"'Cause today is _not_ one of those days." He took two easy strides and captured her face in his hands, he kissed her. It was like the kiss of starving man who had been deprived of food for too long; fierce, yet afraid as though it was only a mirage that would fade away. But she was real; he felt her warmth, tasted her singular taste...apples.

He felt her hand on his shoulder light as gentle breeze, she kissed him back. He needed no more encouragement. He pulled her up off the bench and let his hand slip into the softness of her hair, his other hand pressed into the small of her back pulling her flush with him. He felt her hands on his shoulders, on his back, slipping up to his neck and caressing his face. He didn't want to pull away, finally Regina wrenched free, her eyes were searching his face. All he wanted was to kiss her again and show her the good that he saw in her, but he waited.

"This isn't...this isn'-"

"Shh..please." His voice was desperate, he knew what she was going to say. He knew. He felt a twinge of guilt in his heart, then he thought back to Will's words; if you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for...it's always worth it.

She was looking at him, he could see tears seeping into the corners of her eyes. He brushed a thumb along her cheek. Shaking his head, he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes, as though she were expecting the worst. He brushed her lips with his, his breath growing a bit more ragged.

"It's worth it." He breathed, "It's always worth it." Then he kissed her again, harder this time. He was a man burning, and she was the only way to extinguish it and yet she was the fuel. He pushed her up against stone wall, the hand that cradled her head scraping along the rough surface. The slight stinging of his hand was nothing to the burning that had spread throughout. His hand other hand grazed her neck, her bare arm, the curve of her waist. Everything.

Her fingers ran over his arms, his neck, his chest and every place they touched burned. Her lips chased his, he could hear her murmur his name. He loved her. He couldn't fight it, no, he was going to fight _for_ it. They separated, their breathing heavy gulps; they didn't move. She looked up at him, one hand still at the base of his neck the other at his waist. Her lips were parted and it seemed like she might say something, but each time she stopped herself.

Robin grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly, she knew. She held on to his hand and led him out of the crypt, she kept looking up at him and squeezing his hand; not sure if he was real. Each time he gave her a slight smile or squeezed her hand, he was real and he wasn't going anywhere. She stopped then, snapped her fingers and a haze of purple smoke curled around them, he blinked and when he opened his eyes he was in one of Granny's rooms. She looked up at him and grabbed the lapel of his jacket. He knew why they were here instead of at her house. But all those thoughts fled him when she rose up to kiss him, this was his true love and she was who he would fight for.

"Roland! You're not supposed to go in there!" Little John's voice echoed around Roland, but he paid no attention. He pushed open the heavy door of where he'd seen Regina and his father often enter when he'd been left in the care of a Merry Man. But he was smaller and faster on his feet compared to the hulking John and he dodged the man's grasp. Sliding into the room he turned and quickly locked the door.

He was a little boy living among outlaws...he'd learned a thing or two. He watched as the doors shook with Little John's pounding and yelling but he shrugged and went to explore. He looked at all the nice things, the room was lacking in any color except for a rather dismal picture of birds and a bowl of bright red apples. He ran to the bowl to grab one of the shiny fruit, when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned on his heel, there lying on a couch lady….and she was blue! He crept closer. The lady's skin was covered with swirls and other little patterns like what he had seen on the glass at the ice cream shop.

He tilted his head, it-it was his mama, but this couldn't be his mama. Yet the closer, he got the more he recognized her, "Mama?" He whispered. She didn't move, nothing happened. The room seemed eerily quiet, Roland shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He took one more cautious step forward, he was looking down at her with childlike confusion and innocence.

"Mama, won't you wake up?" He felt cold, he looked around the room, there were no windows open. He leaned closer to her, the chill was coming from his mother. Roland took a step back, frightened; why hadn't his papa told him about mama? She looked like one of the popsicles that Regina had given him once when he visited, her chest didn't move and she looked dead.

Was she dead?

He stepped up next to her again, he reached out and gently touched on of the hands that rested on her stomach. "Mama?"

Again nothing happened.

Roland bit his lip, what could he do? He felt his hand getting cold but he didn't want to let go of her hand. His little mind raced...what could he do? Then a grin crossed his face, he squeezed his mother's cold hand. Whenever he was hurt, Mama would kiss it, would make it all better!

He would give her a kiss! That would surely work. "Don't worry, Mama." He whispered, as he patted her on the head. "You'll be better soon! I promise!" He got up on his tippy-toes and leaned over her forehead.

"I'll fix it." His voice was small and he could see his breath hang in the air over his mother's still figure. He was an inch away, soon she'd be hugging him, tickling him, smiling. Almost there.

The door burst open and Roland jumped away from Marian. He glanced sheepishly up at Little John, the man stood looking triumphant with a key glittering between his fingers. "Come along now lad! You're not supposed to be in here and your father will have my head if he finds out."

Roland hung his head and reluctantly followed Little John, he cast one last longing glance at his mama. He thought he could fix her...but he was just little, what could he know?

Marian's body was still ice, still frozen under the Snow Queen's curse but what Little John missed, what little Roland even missed as he left. Was that one little spot on Marian's hand was no longer blue and cold. In one little spot, Marian's own warm flesh was showing, a spot shaped very much like a little hand.


End file.
